


Sweet and Spicy: Sometimes You Gotta Switch Things Up Pt 2

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Series: Switching for Beginners [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Suspension, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: This is part 2 of the Snowed In Malex Fic "Sometimes You Gotta Switch Things Up" that I did a while back. It's day two of Michael being more dominant with Alex and them exploring some kink together at the cabin during a snow storm.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Switching for Beginners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033269
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Sweet and Spicy: Sometimes You Gotta Switch Things Up Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the Snowed In Malex fic I wrote a while back that is part of the Switching for Beginners series. It's smut and feels. While I don't believe you need to read the first one to enjoy this one, it's more delicious smutty goodness so maybe go give it a look-see?
> 
> A/N: There are descriptions of suspension bondage and while I have some experience in regular rope play, I haven't personally don't suspension rope play so please, please, please do your research before attempting anything like what I describe or more involved. If you have done suspension rope play before and what I wrote is in some way dangerously misinforming, please shoot me a comment so I can see about correcting or notating it. 
> 
> Thank you to Alex [(PrimalMusic) ](HTTP://archiveofourown.org/uses/primalmusic/)for beta'ing this for me!
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this one! I think it's spicy and sweet.

Alex woke up slowly. He was warm and relaxed and, when he tested his muscles, pleasantly achey. He could feel Michael’s back against his, a smooth, warm expanse of naked skin. Without opening his eyes, Alex turned over and hugged himself against Michael’s body, pressing his face between his shoulder blades and humming softly in contentment. Michael smelled so good, like a memory wrapped in a dream of spring rain, and Alex didn't hesitate to press his lips against the sleep warmed skin in front of him. Michael's hand, still heavy and clumsy with sleep, found his and pulled it up to his mouth so he could press his lips to the back of Alex's knuckles. 

"How do you feel?" Michael asked, words only a little sleep slurred as he performed small stretches under the covers. 

"Good. Really good. Relaxed," Alex answered, kissing Michael's skin again. He snuggled closer, shaping his body against Michael’s for maximum contact. 

"Mm, good. Still want to scene later today?" Michael asked on a yawn. Alex thought about it. They'd planned two scenes, one for each day of the weekend and for how long they might be stuck together in the cabin. He didn't know that he needed a second scene but as he reviewed the plan they'd made, his stomach started to simmer hot with anticipation. 

"Yeah, I think I do. But let's sleep in a little longer, okay? I like holding you," Alex suggested quietly. Michael hummed in approval and held Alex’s hand against his heart. After a few minutes, Alex could feel his body fully relax and his breathing even out. Not long after, Alex’s did the same. 

\---

They dragged themselves out of bed around noon. Michael went to the kitchen and made toast, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. Alex took care of the coffee and rebuilt the fire in the fireplace. It was oddly seamless how they knew their parts and when Alex set down both of their cups of coffee on the dining table, he was struck with Michael’s domesticity comment from the day before. He let himself imagine, just for a few minutes, that this could be them...every day. They could wake up and eat breakfast together and it would be seamless and as easy as breathing…

“What are you thinking about?” Michael asked, pausing from chasing around a bit of egg with his toast to look over at Alex. Alex looked over at him and smiled apologetically, realizing he must’ve looked a thousand miles away. 

“Nothing. Just appreciating this weekend so far,” he replied, giving Michael a soft smile. Michael watched for a moment longer, as if testing for a lie by omission, and then gave Alex a small smile before turning back to his breakfast. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Michael asked after another few moments. Alex thought about their options. He leaned back in his chair and raised his arms over his head in a stretch. 

“Definitely take a shower. Maybe have more sex. Dinner at some point,” Alex said, giving Michael an appreciative, wolfish once over. Michael laughed at him. .

“Dick, dick, dick, dick, lunch, dick, dick, afternoon tea, dick…” he trailed off, laughing. Alex laughed with him at the ridiculous joke. He scooted his chair closer to Michael’s and leaned forward, resting his chin on Michael’s shoulder before whispering in his ear. 

“Yeah, that’s basically what I want. Maybe a nap or two. You in?” Alex asked, his hand tracing the inner seam of the sweats Michael had tugged on. Michael took a sip of his coffee and then turned his face towards Alex’s. He bumped their noses together affectionately before responding. 

“I’ll see if I can keep up,” he joked before giving Alex what was definitely a serious kiss. Alex hummed into it, opening up to let Michael take what he wanted, practically purring when his hand came up to cup Alex’s jaw and hold him in place while he turned towards him in his chair. Alex buried his hands in Michael’s wild, soft curls and pushed himself over to straddle Michael’s lap. Michael groaned under his lips and he wrapped his arms around Alex’s body, his hands hot through Alex’s t-shirt as they roamed his back and shoulders. 

“So you wanted to get a shower first or…” Michael trailed off as Alex tilted his hips forward and let Michael know exactly what he’d like to do first. Alex could feel Michael’s lips curling into a smile against his own. “You want to do this at the dining room table like two newlyweds who can’t keep their hands off each other?”

“I’d do it on the floor if I wasn’t afraid of splinters,” Alex retorted, grinding his hips forward. He captured Michael’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently, earning him a loud moan and a frankly filthy kiss that turned into Michael kissing down his chin and neck while pushing his shirt up and out of the way. They parted for only as long as it took to fling the t-shirt somewhere away from them, and then Michael’s mouth was back on Alex’s skin. Alex sighed in pleasure over all the ways Michael knew to drive him crazy without even touching his cock, but Alex wanted some cock-touching stuff also. While Michael nipped at his collarbone, Alex reached down between them and into Michael’s sweats. It wasn’t hard to locate his throbbing hard-on and then pull it out into the open. He got his hand around it and stroked Michael firmly, enjoying the slide of his foreskin over the hard muscle underneath. 

“Get your legs around me, we’re taking a walk,” Michael commanded, sounding a little desperate. Alex wrapped his legs as well as he could around Michael’s waist and tightened his thighs. He felt Michael get his hands underneath him and then the extra support of the TK as Michael lifted them off the chair and walked over to the couch. He laid Alex down on the cushions and as soon as Alex relaxed and let his legs drop from Michael’s hips, he felt hands on his sweats tugging them down his legs. He looked down his body and Michael was also kicking off his own sweats onto the ground. He looked hungry as he crawled up Alex’s body to kiss him. Alex felt his arms being moved gently and his wrists were being pressed into the couch cushion by his head. 

“I want to take you apart in so many different ways,” Michael breathed against him as he moved their bodies together, cocks trapped between them as they rocked softly. “I want to know every way there is to make you cum and all your secret fetishes and I want to reduce you to a pile of flesh and bones and slaked lust.”

“Slaked lust, huh?” Alex said, his teasing tone slightly dampened by how breathless he sounded as he pushed his hips up against Michael’s body in an attempt to get more friction. 

“Mhm. That’s a sexy way of saying fucked out and cum drunk,” Michael replied before starting to move down Alex’s body with his mouth. He stopped over his stomach, face buried in the skin, breathing deeply. His hands framed Alex’s ribs, rubbing up and down their sides before moving inwards so Michael could rub his thumbs roughly over Alex’s nipples while his mouth bestowed sucking, bruising kisses over his stomach and groin. When Michael finally took Alex’s cock into his mouth, he couldn’t keep his hands by his head any longer. He reached down, grasping at Michael’s shoulders and neck, trying to keep from doing more than minutely moving his hips as Michael expertly sucked him off. 

Michael popped off Alex’s cock with a dirty slurp and replaced his mouth almost immediately with a stroking hand as he moved his mouth down to lick and suck at Alex’s balls. He nipped gently at Alex's sack and Alex whined at the threat of pain and feeling of pleasure. With a broad tongue, Michael licked back up to the tip of Alex’s cock. 

“Alex, look at me,” he demanded in a voice that brooked no argument. Alex lifted his head and looked down his body at where Michael was still stroking his cock while resting his mouth against the tip. When he knew he had Alex’s attention, Michael grabbed each of Alex’s hands and put them on his head. “I want you to use me. Go as fast and hard as you want. I’ll slap your chest if it’s too much.”

Alex didn’t move, just looked down at where Michael was still holding his gaze. Michael darted his tongue out and licked the bead of precum off Alex’s tip. 

“Use me,” he repeated, and then took Alex back into his mouth. It was too much, felt like too much responsibility, but at the same time, Alex had a feral need to do exactly what Michael had said. He repositioned his hands on either side of Michael’s skull, his fingers deep in his curls, fingers touching his scalp, and tentatively he moved Michael’s head while rolling his hips up into his mouth. Michael moaned and his hands on Alex’s thighs flexed and relaxed. Alex took this as encouragement and let himself move Michael’s head a little faster, push his hips up and force his cock a little deeper. It felt amazing and as much as he wanted to watch, he found his head falling back as his eyes closed and he sank into the sensation of getting exactly what he wanted from Michael’s body. It was sloppy and wet, Michael’s spit sliding past his lips as Alex’s cock pushed in and out of his soft mouth. 

“Fuck, Michael,” Alex moaned, hands tightening in Michael’s curls and making Michael groan against the sharp pain of it. “I’m close. Want me to cum in your mouth?”

Alex let up his grasp so Michael could answer. Michael looked fucking wrecked when he did. His lips were red and swollen from their kissing and the constant motion of Alex’s cock against them. Michael replaced his mouth with his hand and kept stroking Alex while he took in a few deep breaths. 

“Yeah, cum in my mouth,” he answered before swallowing Alex back down. Alex cried out in surprise, but quickly got back with the program. It wasn’t long before he was back to the brink, hips almost rabbiting upwards into Michael’s mouth as he chased his orgasm. He was gasping and whining and Michael had moved his hands from Alex’s thighs to his hips and back. Alex could feel the edge, could feel the building push into oblivion, and with a handful more thrusts, he pushed Michael’s head down onto his cock and let himself be taken over. Michael swallowed around him as he came, making Alex whimper and jerk, before he pulled off of Alex’s spent cock. He breathed in quick, deep breaths and rested his face against Alex’s thigh. He kissed the soft skin by Alex’s knee and then maneuvered until he was between Alex and the couch back on his side. Alex moved to his side as well, arms wrapping around Michael’s body as best as they could, leg hitching over Michael’s hip. They kissed lazily, both still catching their breath but unable to stop touching. 

“Did you get what you needed, baby?” Michael asked, his voice rough and low making Alex’s body give another valiant throb of want. 

“For now,” Alex answered silkily before kissing Michael again. Michael smiled into his kiss, nails gently raking down Alex’s back before holding onto his sides. Alex pulled away from his mouth and hummed contentedly while Michael buried his face in Alex’s neck. 

“Insatiable,” Michael commented, delivering a smattering of kisses to Alex’s neck and jaw. “But very dirty. Go shower and I’ll clean up from brunch.”

“Going to join me this time too?” Alex asked between more kisses. 

“No, I want you to actually get clean and if I see you naked and wet, you’re just going to end up with my dick in your ass,” Michael explained, hand grabbing Alex’s ass cheek roughly as he said it. 

“Thought that was the plan anyway?” Alex asked, gasping at the pressure and the way Michael had moved his hand to rub over his pucker. 

“It is, but later, when you’re at my mercy. For now, go shower. I wouldn’t bother to get dressed afterwards if I were you,” he instructed, grabbing one more kiss from Alex before pushing him gently to turn and climb off the couch. Alex was about to say something when he saw his crutches floating over from the kitchen table. He caught them in his hands and smiled over his shoulder at Michael who looked smugly pleased with himself. 

“My hero,” Alex teased before pushing himself up and starting towards the bathroom. 

“Take your time in there,” Michael called after him. Alex held up a hand to show he heard him and continued into the bathroom. He shut the doors connecting the bathroom to the kitchen and bedroom, but didn’t lock them. He climbed into the shower and turned on the water, giving a long appreciative sigh when the hot water hit his skin. He was going to do exactly as Michael had asked and enjoy the shower for a while.

Midway through, when Alex was blind with shampoo suds rubbing down his face, he heard the door to the bathroom open. His heart rate ratched up as the usual fear of being vulnerable taking over for a moment. 

“It’s just me, Alex,” Michael’s voice came through the thick, humid air of the shower. Alex heard the shower door open, a draft of cool air, and the hands massaging his scalp and the residual shampoo out of his locks. When it felt like nothing but water was running down his face, Alex wiped at his eyes and then opened them slowly. Michael was standing in front of him, hands still cradling his skull in his hands, thumbs pressed to the thin skin behind his ears, looking down at him in naked adoration. 

“Thought you weren’t going to come shower with me cause I wouldn’t get clean,” Alex said, his hands coming up to grip Michael’s wrists. Michael bent down and kissed him. 

“I had to go through to the bedroom and I couldn’t stop myself from coming in here. You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Michael said quickly before kissing him again. Alex let out a small moan at how good the kiss was. When they parted, he grinned up at him. 

“Well, now that you’re all wet…,” Alex teased, reaching out to grab for Michael’s naked hip. Michael danced away. 

“Eh-eh-eh!” he chided, shaking a finger at him. “No distracting me. I’m going to step out, dry off, and continue doing what I was doing. You finish up with your shower.”

Alex pouted as Michael let himself out of the shower stall and grabbed a towel and dried off. Michael caught him watching and winked at him, shooting him an air kiss before slipping his sweats back up onto his body and going on into the bedroom. Shaking his head in disbelief, Alex grabbed the conditioner and started to work it through his hair. This time when he heard the bathroom door open and close, he didn’t worry about it. He just kept rinsing the conditioner from his hair and tried to tune out Michael walking in and out of the room. He really hadn’t planned for anyone else to have to walk through from the kitchen to the bedroom except for himself. He was starting to see his design flaw. 

When he was done, he shut off all the water taps and scooted back over to the shower door. He grabbed his towel and dried himself quickly, suddenly anxious and excited to get started with today's play time. He grabbed his crutches and made his way into the bedroom. Michael was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, gloriously naked, with his arms behind his head. He'd lit the fire in the fireplace and as Alex rounded the bed he saw red and black rope laid out, a half moon wedge cushion, and a large mirror set by the fireplace and facing towards the bed. His stomach knotted in excitement at seeing the mirror. Alex set his crutches to the side and climbed onto the bed, immediately draping his body on top of Michael’s. Michael grunted softly at his weight falling on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Alex and opened his eyes with a smile on his face. 

"You smell good," Michael commented, pressing his nose against Alex's throat and inhaling. 

"You smell good, too," Alex responded, but didn't bury his nose into Michael's hair or against his skin because Michael's mouth was doing very interesting, important things to his neck that were going straight to his cock. Michael hummed and in a swift move that surprised Alex, rolled them over so Alex was underneath him pinned to the mattress. Before Alex could open his legs, Michael was rolling off of him and onto the floor to stand. 

“Heeeey! Where are you going?” Alex called, watching Michael make his way towards the shower. 

“I’m going to go take a quick shower. Lay there and relax, I won’t be long,” Michael said, body already in the bathroom while he leaned back to keep his head in the bedroom while he talked. Alex blew out a sigh and Michael gave him a shit eating grin and then was gone. Alex listened as the shower turned back on and all the sounds of Michael showering. He let himself close his eyes and be lulled by the warmth from the crackling fire and the knowledge that at some point in the near future he was going to cum his brains out for the second time that day. He let himself sink into the warm cover and soft mattress, just floating on an island of his thoughts, and in no time at all it seemed Michael was entering the room skin still flushed from the warm water and random droplets of water falling from his wet curls. 

He immediately crawled across the bed to Alex, propping his chin on Alex’s breast bone. 

“You look so relaxed,” he commented, bringing his hand up to comb through Alex’s damp hair. 

“Mmm, I am,” Alex replied, canting his head into the warmth of Michael’s hand. 

“Still want to scene or do you wanna take a nap and we can scene later?” Michael asked, letting Alex nuzzle against his palm, his lips kissing the base of his thumb. Alex took a moment, knowing if he answered too quickly that Michael would keep questioning him until he was sure Alex had thought it through. He moved his head up so he could capture the tip of Michael’s thumb gently between his teeth. He opened his mouth and immediately Michael pushed the digit past his lips to let Alex swirl his tongue around it and taste his clean skin. Michael pulled out his thumb and replaced it with two fingers, rubbing them against the top of Alex’s tongue and letting Alex fellate them as if it was his cock. 

“As hot as this is,” Michael replied casually, moving his mouth to lick across one of Alex’s nipples, drawing the nub to a point with his attention. He withdrew his fingers from Alex’s mouth and moved his body so he could nip at Alex’s lower lip roughly before drawing him into a sweet, promising kiss. When they broke, he finished speaking, “it doesn’t really answer my question.”

“Doesn’t it?” Alex replied, rubbing his hands over Michael’s chest and shoulders, looking up through his eyelashes at him as he spoke. 

“No, it doesn’t. We could just have sex. We don’t have to do any of the other stuff right now. We don’t have to do it at all. I could just open you up and fuck you sweetly into the mattress, make dinner, and then fuck you again before bed. I don’t have to use rope, or the mirror, or any of the other things we’ve discussed. It can just be sex if that’s what you want,” Michael said, looking at him seriously. The way he described fucking Alex had his stomach clenching with desire. He wanted to be filled. He wanted to be fucked sweetly and made to feel like the center of the universe… but he also wanted all the other things he and Michael had discussed. Those things he’d been afraid to ask for before from anyone else and now that he’d asked for them… and partially gotten them… he wanted to see it through to the end. He wanted to be sated in other ways. 

“I want to scene. You can fuck me sweetly later,” Alex replied seriously. 

“Stop light system still good?” Michael asked. 

“Stop light system is still good.”

“Arms and hands restrained? Chest harness? Blindfold? Mirror? Gag? Cock ring? Vibrator?” Michael named off all the implements they’d agreed on. 

“All still green,” Alex replied easily. Michael bent down to kiss him again and Alex felt the yearning inside grow. 

“Then I guess when you’re ready to start, get on the floor and kneel over the wedge so we can start getting you ready,” Michael instructed. Alex leaned in and kissed Michael one more time, full and deep, before breaking away and moving to the edge of the bed. He slowly lowered himself to the floor and bent over the wedge until his forearms pillowed his head on the floor and his ass was on display behind him. He could hear Michael moving behind him and shortly he felt the heat of him on the back of his thighs. Alex looked up and caught their reflection in the mirror—Michael kneeling naked behind him, Alex with his ass high and shoulders pressed to the ground looking wanton and needy for it. Michael met his eyes in the mirror and held his gaze as he coated his fingers in lube. Even though Alex was peripherally watching him, he jumped at the first touch of a slick finger at his entrance. He relaxed again and felt Michael slip in the digit to the first knuckle. It was strangely intense, staring at each other and not talking while Michael started to prep Alex’s body. When Michael pressed the finger in all the way and stroked lightly over Alex’s prostate, Alex couldn’t stop himself… he closed his eyes and pushed back. 

“That’s right, darlin’. Show me you want it,” Michael crooned behind him, his unoccupied hand settling on Alex’s lower back as Alex started to rock against his probling finger. Alex let out a small gasp when Michael gave him a second finger, but he quickly accepted the burn and kept moving. Michael’s hand lifted from his lower back and Alex opened his eyes to look in the mirror to see what he was doing. Once again he was struck by his own reflection more than Michael’s. He’d arched his back almost impossibly in the short time he’d been pushing against Michael’s hand and his arms had stretched out in front of him making his torso look incredibly long. His eyes were bright and intense as he stared back at himself. He felt Michael rolling the cock ring down over his half hard cock and then his hand was back settled against the bottom of his spine and Alex began pushing himself over Michael’s fingers again. His eyes darted up to look at Michael who was licking his lips and watching Alex’s face. “You look so good like this, Alex.”

He added more lube and a third finger. Alex chewed on his bottom lip at the stretch, but his cock kept throbbing at how good it felt and how sweet Michael’s words were. 

“You’re a creature of pleasure, Alex. You were meant to be loved and to make love and seeing you get what need, ask for what you need, is fucking gorgeous. I’m glad you can see yourself right now,” Michael leaned over Alex’s back, keeping their eyes locked as he did so. He kissed the skin covering his spine softly. “Do you see why I can’t keep my eyes or hands to myself around you? You’re perfect.”

Alex felt himself flushing from Michael’s little speech, embarrassment warring with disbelief warring with a need for his words to be true. Michael continued to place kisses along his spine as he withdrew back up onto his knees. Alex felt him take out his fingers and then the smooth, blunt tip of a vibrating prostate massager was poised at his entrance and pushed in. He moaned as it immediately put pressure against his p-spot and he moved his hips to feel how it moved with him. 

“Just remember, you can’t cum until I say so,” Michael reminded him as Alex started really working himself up. Alex stilled his hips with a half whimper. Michael massaged his outer thighs and hips with his hands, making soothing noises as he did so. 

“Time to sit up. I’m going to blindfold you and then we’re going to get you tied up. What’s your color, baby?” Michael asked and Alex started to push himself off the floor. 

“Green,” Alex replied, having to pause when the movement jarred the toy in his ass and made him see stars for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, Michael was grinning at him through the mirror. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asked, reaching down and picking up the remote for the vibration controls. Alex knew it was coming, but the first buzz inside of him still made him gasp and rock forward. Michael turned off the vibration and helped Alex fully sit up. 

“Get up on your knees. I want you to straddle the wedge for me,” Michael instructed, giving Alex some extra assistance for balance with his TK while he moved the wedge in between his legs. He settled down and felt the wedge press the toy harder against his prostate. Alex could feel sweat breaking out on his skin at the constant stimulation, however minor. Michael produced the blindfold they’d used the night before and slipped it over Alex’s eyes. Darkness encased him. At once it was a relief and an added frustration. He could focus on himself, on the feelings of his body, on letting himself sink into that quiet place inside himself that he craved, but on the other hand he now was aware of the pressure against his prostate, the slick lube that slid between his toy and his asshole every time he shifted, the too soft velveteen of the wedge between his legs, the heat of Michael's body behind him…

"You look like you're thinking too much," Michael said softly near Alex’s ear. He heard Michael moving behind him and then felt cool rubber press to his lips and automatically he opened his mouth for it. Michael slipped the gag into his mouth and fastened the straps securely behind his head. 

"How does that feel? Too tight?" Michael asked, hands rubbing up and down Alex's arms as he spoke. Alex moved his jaw and tongue around the object in his mouth. 

"No," he replied thickly, as best he could around the obstruction. "It's good."

"Excellent," Michael breathed and then turned on the vibrator. Alex gasped and bit down on the gag, his cock jumping at the surprise stimulation. Alex felt a beat of precum sliding down his shaft and wondered how red it was already with the cock ring trapping blood in it. Michael turned off the vibrator and Alex slumped forward, hands on his thighs keeping him upright, panting around the obstruction. 

"You look so good right now," Michael praised as he pressed their bodies close so Alex could feel how hard he was and so he could run his hands over Alex's chest and stomach. He steered clear of Alex's cock and he was grateful. Everything was turned up to eleven without sight. 

The rough cotton of the shibari rope trailed over Alex's back and he straightened his posture. He was looking forward to this part. This was why they'd agreed on the blindfold, so Michael could dress him in ropes and show him once it was all done. He didn't mind seeing the sausage made but Michael had _plans_ , apparently. 

"I'm going to do your chest harness first," Michael told him before starting to work the rope around him. The soft cotton still felt rough over his sensitive nipples as Michael looped it several times before securing it. He lifted Alex's left arm to shoulder level and bent it until Alex could almost touch his ear. 

"Now for the arms…" Michael said, starting the loops and catches around and through his bent arms. He ran his fingers under the ropes at every turn to make sure Alex had some give, but was still secure. When he was done with the left arm, he held onto Alex's waist. 

"Test it," he instructed and Alex tried to wiggle out of the secured rope and to move it arm. He was locked in. "Is it comfortable?"

"Yes," Alex answered, lisping the 's' around the gag in his mouth. Michael kissed his shoulder and then moved to the other arm to repeat the knots. He made sure Alex was comfortable and then took the ends and secured them to a main rope line that went up from the harness to...somewhere. Alex didn't know if Michael had installed a hitch in the ceiling or what, but it secured to something sturdy. When he was finished, Alex had both arms secured at shoulder height and was still straddling the wedge. Drool was starting to creep past the edges of the gag in his mouth and of course, that was when Michael decided to turn the vibrator back on. 

Alex moaned and jerked, felt himself start to fall forward and had a moment of panic until he felt a tug at his back and pressure around the harness at this chest. He'd only moved an inch or two, but it had felt like a free fall. He'd known this would happen but it still took a moment to remember that he was fine. Michael's warm hands came around him and pulled him back upright. The small amount of actual movement involved made Alex aware he probably could've done it himself. Michael turned off the vibrator and kept himself pressed to Alex. 

"Color?" Michael asked, hands tight around Alex’s chest. 

"Yellow" Alex said, still feeling breathless. 

"I'm going to remove the gag while we talk. Need me to take anything else off? The blindfold?" Michael asked, even as he pulled the gag out of Alex's mouth and let it hang down by his neck like a slimy necklace. Michael wiped the excess moisture from around Alex's mouth and chin gently. 

"No, it’s fine. The fall just freaked me out for a moment. What have you got these ropes attached to?" Alex asked, letting his body calm down. 

"I installed an eyebrow into the ceiling. It can hold up to 500 pounds," Michael explained, petting his hands over Alex's sides and hips, keeping him steady. Alex nodded. His breathing had calmed and he was back to being very aware that he was tied up, with a raging hard on, and a toy in his ass. "Want me to take the blind fold off?"

"Yeah," Alex breathed. Michael moved one of his hands to the center of Alex’s chest and leaned his torso back a little so he could grab the blindfold and pull it off. The bright light from the fire made Alex squint for a moment while his eyes adjusted. When they finally did, his breath hitched at what he saw. 

He was a sight in red and black rope. His cock was an angry red and leaking. He was stretched out and straddling the black half moon wedge which for some reason looked obscene between his legs. Michael's dark tan hand was splayed in the middle of his chest to keep him steady and his face was barely visible over Alex's roped arm. 

"What do you think?" he asked, voice unsure. 

"Green," Alex replied, fascinated and wanting to see more. "But keep the blindfold and ball gag off."

"Of course, baby," Michael replied and Alex felt him start to trail kisses across his taut shoulders. His hands left their bracing positions and started to roam over Alex's skin, from his hips to his arms and back down until they framed his cock. Alex's attention was laser focused on Michael slowly teasing a single finger up and down the underside of his cock. It made his hips push forward, hoping for more friction. Michael wrapped his hand around him finally and gave a slow, too soft stroke that frustrated Alex more than gave him relief. 

"So fucking gorgeous," Michael said from behind him, voice dripping with adoration. The hand not on Alex’s cock smoothed back up his stomach and pinched one of Alex's nipples roughly. Alex gasped and then watched him pinch it again and pull it away from his body before letting it slip through his fingers. The pain sent a zing of pleasure straight to his cock which Michael was still too-loosely stroking. Michael let go of his cock and reached down lower to massage his sack. The hand on his chest disappeared behind him and then Alex felt the vibrator turning on again. He yelled in shock and Michael changed it to a steady pulsing speed which he matched with his hands on Alex's sack and then back up to his cock. Every downstroke of his hand seemed to match with the burst of intense vibration against his prostate and Alex was moaning and trying to work his hips faster into Michael's soft, patient grip and it wasn’t enough. 

"Michael!" he yelled. He heard Michael’s shushing behind him and felt his extraordinarily warm body pressing close and then his hand that had been working the control was caressing Alex's face and wiping away tears he hadn't known he'd been spilling. 

"You look so desperate to cum, baby. Look at yourself in the mirror," Michael commanded and Alex slowly turned his face to the mirror and opened his eyes. His eyes were rimmed in red and his face and chest were flushed. His cock was a deep red now and his nipples were hard and abused-looking. He looked like a mess...and a masterpiece. The indentions of the rope against his biceps and chest were cruel and made Alex’s cock twitch with desire for more. While he stared at himself, Michael trailed a clawed hand down his exposed chest to his belly and then he wrapped both hands around Alex’s cock tight enough to make him cry out at the sudden pressure. 

"Go ahead, give yourself some relief, baby. You've earned it," Michael instructed. Awkwardly, Alex flexed his hips and tried to fuck his cock into the tight grip of Michael's hands but the wedge was too large to give him much leverage and his body strung up tight meant he only had so much he could do with just his abs. He managed a few shallow thrusts before going limp. He felt fresh tears spill down his cheeks. He needed more. 

"Please, Michael. I-I… neeeeed," he cried, but didn't get to finish his thought. Michael was letting go of his cock and turning off the vibrator. 

"I got you, babe. You ready for my cock? You ready to cum?" Michael asked, lips against the back of Alex's ear and he was now aware of the hot line of Michael's erection nestled in between his ass cheeks. Alex hiccuped a sob and nodded. 

“Use your words, darlin,” Michael said, though he was shifting and Alex could feel the wedge getting pulled out from between his legs. The drag against his skin was too soft and it pushed the toy deeper into him putting unrelenting pressure against his prostate. He turned his head, searching for Michael’s face over his shoulder. 

“Please, Michael, fuck me. I need to cum,” he mewled when he could finally see Michael’s eyes. 

“Okay, darlin’. Alright, I’ll make you cum,” Michael promised. He moved around to the front of Alex and kissed him deeply, heedless of his tears. Alex hungrily took everything he gave, practically biting at his lips he was so keyed up. Michael reached behind Alex and he felt the drag of the prostate massager getting pulled out of him. The emptiness left behind was uncomfortable and foreign and he whined against Michael’s lips at the loss. Michael smiled and kissed him sweetly once while his hands massaged the globes of his ass. He felt Michael slipping his legs forward and then in a move that Alex felt had to be practiced, he hoisted Alex into his lap as he sat back on the long edge of the wedge pillow. The move made it to where Alex could move forward in Michael’s lap and wrap his legs around his hips, pulling them close enough together for him to kiss Michael and get some much-needed friction on his cock where it was trapped between their bodies. 

“You’re distracting me,” Michael teased, pushing Alex back by his hips to keep his grinding to a minimum. “I thought you wanted me to fill you up.”

Alex watched Michael grab the lube from the floor and squirt some into his palm before slicking up his cock. It was hard enough to have the foreskin almost completely drawn back from the slick, pink head. Alex wanted. He wanted so badly. Michael put his hands under Alex’s thighs and encouraged Alex to use his leg strength to push himself up enough for Michael to get underneath him and position his cock at Alex’s entrance. 

“If it’s too much, let me know,” Michael said, before pushing his hips up and starting his slow breach of Alex’s hole. It was a lot. He’d been stretched earlier, but his body was strung tight with tension from the prolonged teasing and needing to cum. Alex let his leg muscles relax little by little to lower himself down as Michael pushed up until he was fully sitting in Michael’s lap, breathing heavily through his nose while he got used to the overwhelming fullness of Michael’s cock being inside of him. Michael pressed his face against Alex’s neck, breathing also ragged, hands clenched on Alex’s hips as they waited for Alex to give the word that Michael could start moving. After a still moment, Michael’s lips started to move against Alex’s throat and his hands rubbed up and down his thighs. 

“Move,” Alex said simply, and Michael did. His hands went back to Alex’s hips and he rocked them together in slow, shallow movements that turned deeper as Alex started taking over and fucking back. It was exquisite and Michael’s mouth on his skin and his hands on back to push him harder, to help fuck his cock in deeper, was exactly what he needed. It was all he ever needed. Their bodies slid against one another, stomachs, chests, legs and it was almost too close to get much movement, but it was enough to drive Alex crazy. His cock throbbed painfully between them. With a hitched, broken sob, Alex felt more tears leak from his eyes. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough yet. 

“Shh, shh, shh, shh, shhh,” Michael hushed against his lips. “Look at us in the mirror. Look how good you look right now, baby.”

Alex turned his head and looked at them, took in how close their bodies were and how wrecked he was. While he looked over all the parts of himself he could see, Michael grabbed the lube from the floor and put some more in his hand. He wrapped his fist around Alex’s cock making him hiss and look down between them and then back up to the mirror. Michael stroked him in time with his thrusts and finally Alex felt himself getting to where he needed to be. He was rising, body tightening, heart racing, and finally, finally, _finally cumming._

He was pretty sure he blacked out. When he became aware of himself again, one of his arms was being lowered and the rope unwound. Michael was carefully stretching out his limb and massaging the muscles, kissing along the indentations the rope had left. He laid Alex’s arm over his shoulder and then started to pull down the other arm and repeat the process. Belatedly, Alex realized that Michael was still rock hard and buried inside of his body. He started to try to move, to grind down, and Michael grabbed his hips and stopped him. 

“It’s okay, baby. You did everything you needed to. I’m going to get you down from here and then if you want to keep going we can, okay?” Michael said between kisses and soothing hands down Alex’s back. Alex nodded tiredly, feeling drained and boneless. 

“I’m going to slip out and help you stand. Then I’ll slip this harness off real fast and we’ll lay down, okay?” Michael asked, laying out the plan. Alex nodded easily, but still groaned miserably when he felt Michael pull out of him. 

“No, Michael, no! I don’t want to be empty,” Alex whined, knowing he sounded ridiculous, but not caring. 

“Stand up for me and as soon as we lay down, I’ll slip back in if you want or I can plug you,” Michael offered as he helped Alex get his leg under him. He grabbed one of Alex’s crutches and handed it to him so he could steady himself while Michael worked on the ropes. Alex let his head hand and saw that the cock ring had been slipped off while he’d been out of it. His cock still looked half hard and flushed and he wondered briefly how quickly he could get it up again, but pushed the thought aside. He wanted to be filled, but he didn’t want to be fucked again yet. The tension around his chest eased and then the rope was falling away from him as Michael unwound its length. When it was out of the way, Michael wrapped Alex in his arms and pressed their bodies close together. 

“You did so good, baby. You were amazing,” Michael whispered into Alex’s hair. Alex hummed contentedly and dropped his crutch, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck and burying his face against his shoulder. With a quick squat, Michael got his hand under Alex and pulled him up to wrap his legs around his waist so they could make the three steps to the bed together. Michael laid Alex onto the mattress and climbed over him, letting some of his weight rest on top since Alex seemed disinclined to let go of him. Alex writhed languorously under Michael’s weight and pulled his face back enough to kiss him. 

“You said you’d get back inside me,” Alex reminded him between sloppy, sweet kisses. Michael hummed and maneuvered one of his arms between them to grab his cock and push it back into Alex’s warm, soft hole. Alex moaned and tilted his hips forward so Michael could push fully inside of him. He wasn’t as hard as he’d been, but Alex liked the extra tug his foreskin gave when Michael moved inside of him when he wasn’t about to cum. Alex licked his lips and flexed his hips in a small roll. “Is this where you fuck me sweetly, like you said?” he asked breathlessly. 

“If you want,” Michael responded, barely moving his own hips in response to Alex’s movement. He was looking at Alex like he was precious, a hand caressing his cheek and watching his eyes flutter at the feeling of Michael’s cock getting pushed fully into him. “We can do that later though. I don’t have to cum right now if you’re tired.”

“I want you to cum,” Alex whined, deepening his movement as much as he could with the limited room he had under Michael’s immovable body. 

“I will, baby. Is that what you want? For me to cum now?” Michael asked, peppering kisses over Alex’s jaw which he turned his head to chase. He wanted Michael’s mouth on his. 

“Yessss,” Alex hissed when Michael finally turned his head to meet Alex’s lips with his. Michael nodded and pushed his body up. Alex felt him changing position, getting more leverage, but he didn’t care. He reached up and wrapped his hands around Michael’s shoulders and closed his eyes so all he had to do was feel. Michael didn’t disappoint. When he started moving, it was deep and slightly rough and the sound of his small grunts and moans above Alex made him feel wanted and treasured. Alex raked his short nails down Michael’s shoulders and arms, up his back. He grabbed his ass to encourage him to thrust harder, to go deeper, and even tho he couldn’t get more than half hard, he was in fucking ecstasy over how good Michael felt inside of him. 

“Alex, I’m gunna cum, baby…,” Michael whispered, dropping back down with his forearms on either side of Alex’s ribs. Alex moaned his encouragement against Michael’s neck. 

“Come on, Michael. Let me have it. Give it to me, baby,” Alex encouraged quietly while Michael’s thrusts became short and erratic, his breath coming out in huffed whimpers, and then he was still and relaxing. Alex kissed all the skin he could reach and ran his fingers through Michael’s sweaty curls. 

“I love you,” he whispered into Michael’s ear. In response, Michael wrapped his arms under Alex’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. He found his mouth and kissed him in a way that encompassed all the unspoken words and sentiments between them. 

Eventually they disentangled themselves from one another enough for Michael to get a rag to clean them up. Afterwards, he laid behind Alex and spooned their bodies together and they talked quietly. 

“Spaghetti is about the level of difficulty I think I’m up to for dinner, is that okay?” Michael asked between peppering slow, lingering kisses against the back of Alex’s neck and shoulders. Alex hummed and pushed himself back against Michael’s body, hugging his arms more firmly around him before slowly turning over in his embrace to face him. 

“You don’t even have to do that. Toast and soup would be fine. I’m not even really hungry right now,” Alex said through a yawn. He pushed the side of his face into the pillow they shared and closed his eyes. Michael’s lips found his cheek and ear and drew the covers up higher around them. 

“Well, I need to add some wood to the fire or we’re going to be frozen together. How about you nap while I do that and decide what to fix for food?” Michael asked, his voice soft as he rubbed his hands up and down Alex’s bare back under the covers. Alex smiled into the pillow and reached out to caress the side of Michael’s cheek and jaw. 

“You’re so good to me,” he replied easily. He tilted his face up from the pillow and pulled Michael down to share a quick kiss. “Definitely toast, though.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure you have toast,” Michael agreed, amusement clear in his voice as Alex felt himself drifting into a nap. Michael stayed until Alex was asleep because Alex was never aware of him not being next to him, but when he woke up later it was to a nice, warm bedroom with the smell of food wafting in from the kitchen, and Michael had on pants and a t-shirt. 

“Dinner, babe,” Michael told him quietly, hand rubbing over his shoulder. Alex blinked blearily and turned onto his back, stretching his body under the warm covers. 

“Want me to make you some coffee?” Michael asked as he watched Alex wake up. Alex smiled over at him and Michael chuckled. “Okay, I’ll go do that while you get yourself together. Food’s ready when you are.”

Alex felt him move off the bed and out of the room and for a moment considered going back to sleep, but knew it’d be a mistake to sleep any longer. He pulled himself up and grabbed his crutches. He went to the shower first because a wipe down wasn’t going to cut it long term after the sex they’d had. He rinsed off and slowly went through the process of getting dressed and putting on his prosthesis. He walked into the kitchen and saw Michael lounging across the couch with a bowl of spaghetti in his lap and a book in front of his face. He looked so soft in his borrowed t-shirt and sweatpants, attention completely focused on  The Physics of Star Trek as his fork hung forgotten between his mouth and bowl. Alex snorted to himself at how fucking adorable Michael was and it seemed to break him from his trance. The book and fork lowered and Michael looked over at him with a grin. 

“Oh hey there, how are you feeling?” Michael asked, watching Alex as he went over to the stove and forked some spaghetti and meat sauce into a bowl of his own. He saw the cookie sheet of buttered toast and his heart swelled. 

“Good. Well, rested,” Alex responded, putting three slices of toast on top of his bowl and carrying all of it to the couch. He sat with his back propped on the opposite armrest as Michael and stretched his legs out in front to tangle with Michael’s. Michael grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and threw it over both their legs. 

“I looked outside and most of the ice is melted. It should be all gone by tomorrow,” Michael commented, laying his book over his knee and bringing the bowl of food up to rest on his chest. Alex ate a bite of toast and nodded. He was a little sad that it would mean going back to normal. Michael watched him thoughtfully. 

“So what does this mean for us when we go back? Are we still… working on us? Is this like a lost weekend or is this an actual beginning or… or what?” Michael asked after a few more minutes of silence. Alex swallowed and sighed heavily, sinking down into the couch a little. 

“What do you want it to mean? Do you think we’re ready to tackle being a couple full time? I mean, whether we do or not, this isn’t a secret rendezvous. I’m not hiding you or me or us from anyone,” Alex replied evenly. He put his bowl and toast on the coffee table. There was no way he could eat while having this conversation. 

“I… I liked talking. I want us to do more of that. This weekend has been… amazing and I want more of this, too, but…,” Michael trailed off, looking faintly embarrassed. Alex thought he knew what Michael was trying to say. 

“But we haven’t been doing a lot of talking since you got here? This has been a lot of physical stuff which is historically what we do to cover up lulls in conversation and hard topics,” Alex offered, giving Michael a shrewd smile. Michael smiled back and nodded. 

“What about if we take it slow? This may sound, like, un-romantic, but how about we have a planned day for sexual intimacy? Just for right now! Or we say, like, we have four non-sexual dates before we can have a sexual one? Just… just to keep the lines clear until we feel more ready to start blending them?” Alex offered. He wanted to draw his knees up and hug them to his chest, but he knew that was just because he was feeling vulnerable. He didn’t think this conversation was going to go badly, but he was still feeling exposed by it. Michael looked at him and then looked down at his bowl, contemplating what Alex had said. 

“I like the second idea. So many dates and then something sexual. I mean, I feel like that will keep up checking in with each other on it. Cause, yeah, it’s not ideal, but I don’t really care if it’s 100 percent comfortable right now as long as it ends up with us together. Change is just another word for chaos, right? And chaos is always uncomfortable until it settles down into routine,” Michael quipped, giving Alex a reassuring smile that made him ache inside. Alex reached out a hand and Michael grabbed it easily in his, knitting their fingers together and squeezing.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Alex said, feeling like he’d die if he didn’t say it right then. 

“Duh,” Michael responded with a snort before squeezing Alex’s hand again. “You wouldn’t put up with all this mess from someone else.”

“You’re not a--” Alex started, but Michael stopped him with a quick squeeze. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Still working on the self-love half of this equation,” Michael told him, bending forward to kiss the back of their joined hands. “I love you, too.”

“I know,” Alex breathed, because he always had known. That had been the foundation for everything between them, the fact that they had fallen in love and set it in cement. What was on top of that love had changed drastically throughout the years, but the foundation was still solid. 

“Come on, let’s eat. Then you can beat my ass at Jenga or something before we turn in,” Michael offered, giving him a sly smile. 

“Are you going to use your TK to cheat?” Alex asked, picking back up his bowl and shooting Michael a dirty look. Michael barked out a laugh that sounded surprised and pure. He tucked into his bowl still grinning and didn’t respond. Alex fixed him with a squinty-eyed stare of warning before tucking into his own. They ate in a comfortable silence, Michael eventually turning back to his book and Alex playing an offline word game on his phone. 

\---

The game turned out to be impossible for Michael not to cheat at. Alex let him to see exactly how far he’d go to not lose and when an entire tower was being supported on one uneven pillar, Michael finally broke and let go of his TK, sending the entire thing toppling to the table. They cleaned up the game and their dishes before banking the fire in the main cabin and grabbing some wood to take through with them to the bedroom. They snuggled under the covers together, their legs slotted together and their heads bent close on the same pillow. It felt so right and Alex hated that tomorrow they’d have to go back to taking it slow, but he also knew, logically, it was for the best. Running headlong into each other had never worked and he wanted to feel the way he was feeling now in twenty or thirty years. That is to say, incandescently in love. 

“I love you,” Alex said into the space between their lips. They’d started kissing lazily as soon as they’d laid down, their hands just barely having made it under each other’s clothes. 

“You’re saying that a lot today,” Michael commented, amusement and affection clear in his voice as he pushed Alex onto his back and laid his body half on top of him. Alex grinned at him and tried unsuccessfully to tuck some of Michael’s wayward curls behind his ear. 

“I’m feeling it a lot today,” Alex replied before lifting his head and meeting Michael’s lips in another kiss. 

“Do you only say it when you feel it then?” Michael asked, mouth starting to travel from Alex’s lips over his jaw towards his neck. Alex took a moment to try to formulate an answer under the onslaught of Michael’s mouth. 

“No, I feel it all the time, but right now I can’t hold it in,” Alex finally replied when Michael let up long enough to take off his shirt. Alex followed suit and their kissing amped up considerably from the lazy, slow making out of minutes ago. Alex ran his hands over Michael’s hot skin, enjoying his smooth back and the tickle of his chest hair against Alex’s manicured pecs. He was starting to get hard and was a little amazed that it was going this direction for a third time today. He was sure he was fucked out after that afternoon, but his dick had other opinions on the subject. 

“I love you,” Michael whispered against his lips a few minutes later, hands cupping Alex’s cheeks to hold him steady while Michael devastated him with him mouth in more than one way. Alex moaned and enjoyed the feeling of Michael’s tongue slipping against his own and his body grinding down so Alex could feel exactly how into this Michael was. Alex gripped Michael’s hips in his hands and held on as he pushed up and they moved with and against each other seeking friction and pleasure. 

“I want to fuck you again,” Michael said quietly, but urgently into Alex’s ear. “But I need your cock inside me this time. Is that okay?”

Alex gasped weakly at the idea, already completely on board. He started pushing at Michael’s pants, working them over his hips and ass, pushing them down his legs. They ended up somewhere bunched in the bottom of the bed covers and Alex knew later he’d find them when he stripped the bed to do laundry, but at that moment, he just wanted to get his hands on more of Michael’s extra-warm skin. Michael was kissing him like he was drowning and Alex had a hard time concentrating on anything past how good he felt against him, the long expanse of him available for Alex’s hands to roam, caress, and stroke. Michael’s hands pushing at his own sleep pants was almost a revelation with how distracted Alex was by Michael’s body. They worked Alex’s pants off together and then Michael was reaching past him into the night stand and bringing over a bottle of lube and dropping it onto Alex’s chest. Alex let out a snorted chuckle. 

“What?” Michael asked, sitting up from where he was straddling Alex’s hips. Alex picked up the lube and gave him a look. 

“You’re just such a romantic,” Alex joked. Michael rolled his eyes good-naturedly and bent down to capture Alex’s mouth in another kiss. 

“This isn’t the romantic part,” Michael said when they parted. Alex kneaded his hands against Michael’s spread cheeks and grinned at the loud moan Michael let out at how good it felt for Alex to touch him. 

“Sure it is,” Alex argued, nipping at Michael’s chin and neck. Michael had his forearms planted to either side of Alex’s head and Alex had perfect access to his neck and shoulder. He blindly coated a finger in lube and rubbed the slick digit over Michael’s entrance. Michael groaned and pushed back against the pressure. 

“Open me up quick, I want to feel you in me,” Michael gasped as Alex started to prod and work his first finger past the tight muscle. 

“I’ll open you up as quickly as I can without hurting you,” Alex responded, trying to sound as stern as he could while also writhing up against Michael’s body. He bit at the meat of Michael’s shoulder and received an approving whine in response. Alex understood what Michael meant though. He wanted to feel Michael surrounding him in every way possible and Michael’s desperation for the same was causing a mounting feedback loop that made him want to be reckless. 

“I trust you,” Michael replied, pulling up enough to get a hand between their bodies so he could take both of them in his grasp and stroke. Alex was so hard and still felt so sensitive from earlier that he was somewhat afraid he’d blow his load before ever getting inside Michael’s body with how good Michael’s hand felt on him and the way his words punched into him like a heated brand. 

He was on his second finger and working his way up to the third. He and Michael seemed to both be on the same thin edge of arousal. They panted into each others mouths more than kissed, rutted against each other like teenagers, both fucking into Michael’s fist as Alex tried to prep Michael as quickly as he could. This felt completely different than the rest of the weekend, like they were trying to hurry to fit in one more time before their time was up. 

“I’m ready,” Michael announced after barely a few thrusts with Alex three fingers in.

“You sure?” Alex asked, trying to slow down his breathing and hands enough to see if he could tell if Michael really was ready or just too impatient to keep waiting. 

“Alex, I’m ready,” Michael said, softer and slower this time, bending forward to press a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips as if the fact that he too could spare a breath meant that he wasn’t just acting in desperation. Alex cupped his cheek and stared up at him in the dancing light from the fire and searched for traces of anything other than sureness. Michael gave him a small, affectionate smile and kissed him again. “I promise, I’m good.”

Alex let him kiss him, let him grab the lube and slick up Alex’s cock for him, let him position it and sink slowly down over his body. Alex groaned at the tight feel of him, his hands rubbing up and down Michael’s thighs as his back arched and he tried desperately not to let his hips do what they intrinsically wanted to. Michael was sitting leaning forward, his hands balled in the sheets next to Alex’s ribs, his eyes shut and mouth hanging slightly open as he let his body adjust to the intrusion of someone else inside of it. Alex reached up and touched Michael’s chest, fingers burying themselves in the soft, dark curls, waiting for Michael to open his eyes and look down at him. When he did, Alex pushed himself up on an elbow while his other hand slid up Michael’s body to bury itself in the curls at the nape of his neck. He pulled lightly at them before massaging the muscles at the base of his skull, and Michael finally let out the breath he’d been holding and melted down far enough for Alex to capture his lips and kiss him. 

They rocked together slowly at first, Alex barely pulling out of Michael’s body before pushing back in. Michael could only handle that for so long, however, before he started pushing up with his thighs to ride Alex’s cock more effectively. The tempo built up slowly, but soon Michael was rolling his hips and moving over Alex’s body and Alex was helpless to do anything but follow his lead and wonder at how fucking he good he looked. It went on until Alex was tired of being the passive party. He sat up and kissed Michael fully, enjoying the dirty grind of his cock deep in Michael’s body and the hot length of Michael’s cock against his stomach. 

“Lay on your side,” Alex instructed after a moment. Michael pulled away and off Alex and did as he was told. Alex pushed his top leg up and straddled the leg against the bed and lined himself up with Michael’s hole. He pushed in, Michael’s upper leg still hooked against one of his arms as he sank into Michael’s body. 

“Shhhiiiittt,” Michael hissed, face blissed out as Alex pressed in as far as he could go. He twisted his shoulders to be able to look up at Alex, but at the tight, deep push of Alex into his body, his eyes drifted shut. Alex rolled his hips a few times experimentally, finding how he needed to position his legs for best leverage, but as soon as he found it, it was over. He could glide in and out of Michael at whatever speed and depth he needed to to best drive Michael crazy. Michael let himself be taken for the ride. Alex could see him stripping his cock as he thrust into him, could see the way he chewed on his lip when Alex found a particularly good angle, could see the pained look of surprise when he nailed Michael’s prostate. It was good, too good, and Alex felt himself closing in on the finish line surprisingly quickly. 

“Fuck, Michael, I’m gunna --” he choked out, even as his thrusts got uneven and he felt his body draw up and let go. Michael moaned beneath him, muscles tightening even more around Alex’s cock, making him whimper as he kept thrusting through his climax. 

“Shit, Alex, shit..,” Michael gasped beneath him. He pulled Alex’s mouth down to his and Alex felt himself slip out from Michael’s body. Alex fell to the side, snugging up behind Michael’s body and pressing his face into his shoulder, breathing heavily. Dimly he heard Michael saying, “I’m good, baby, I’m good.”

They calmed down cradled against each other. Alex breathed in the smell of sex and rain and soap and felt his heart start to beat normally again. 

“You overachieving motherfucker,” Michael chuckled in front of him, patting the hand Alex had resting on his stomach. Alex made an inquisitive noise, but didn’t speak, only burrowed his face deeper into Michael’s curls. 

“Nothing, darlin’. I just love you is all,” Michael said, squeezing Alex’s hand which was wrapped tightly over Michael’s chest. In fact, Alex was plastered to Michael like an octopus hugging a rock and he wasn’t ready to let go. He supposed Michael could be finding that amusing. He’d ask tomorrow maybe, if he remembered. He could feel himself drifting as he held Michael close. 

“Love you,” he slurred before dropping off to sleep. He was pretty sure Michael said it back. He felt it whether he did or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear if you enjoyed this or not! Give me a shout here or on [ tumblr](HTTP://skinsharpenedteeth.tumblr.com)!


End file.
